As urban pet ownerships have sharply increased, so have the number of municipal ordinances mandating the clean-up of pet waste by the pet owner. These "curbing" ordinances, which had previously applied mostly to city sidewalks, have expanded to include parks, neighborhoods, hiking and bicycling trails, beaches and other outdoor public areas.
While these ordinances mandate pet waste retrieval or removal, other ordinances require pet owners to have pets restrained at all times in public areas. These "leash laws" pertain almost exclusively to dogs and, combined with registration ordinances, are designed to control the increase in dog populations, wandering, dog attacks and other public health concerns involving pet waste and reproduction.
The fact that pet owners, particularly dog owners, are subject to both leash and curbing laws when they take their pets outside in public places, has led to a proliferation of devices designed to be carried by a pet owner during their walks for the retrieval of pet waste and its easy disposal. Many pet owners, however, find these devices awkward, bulky or difficult to carry. As such, pet owners have resorted to making a habit of carrying kitchen, grocery, newspaper or other disposable bags with them, which they use to retrieve their pet's waste for later disposal in an appropriate manner as an acceptable replacement for these devices. Such a solution, however, requires the pet owner to have the foresight to anticipate pet needs and/or remember to bring the bags with them on every walk.
Furthermore, traditional walking of pets has evolved with today's active culture. People now have dogs and other pets accompany them while jogging, running, in-line skating, biking, hiking, cross-country skiing and many other outdoor activities. In many cases, the exercise outfits they wear are unsuited for carrying items either because the outfits lack pockets completely or carrying items will interfere with the activity's enjoyment. Items such as disposable bags, pet treats, pet toys and personal items of the owner such as gloves, tissues, identification, drivers licenses, credit cards, cash and keys have to be carried in the owner's hand or left behind.
Common attempted solutions to this problem include carrying cases/leash combinations which restrict the owner from separating the case from the leash. Other devices allow accessories to hang from a leash handle or the collar of the pet in an awkward fashion. The former solution hampers the pet owner by limiting him or her to one particular leash. As the pet grows or as the owner uses the leash for different functions, there is a need by the owner to vary the length, strength or other characteristics of the pet's leash or to own several different types of leashes. Absent a removable, universal leash bag, the owner is prevented from doing so. The other solution, a bag that hangs from the leash handle or pet's collar, requires the leash bag to be connected at a particular point on the leash, resulting in awkwardness for the pet owner or the pet as their particular activity or the objects carried dictated. This awkwardness is substantially increased if the added weight of the pet's waste is added following owner clean up.
For the foregoing reasons, a need exists for a carrying case that is lightweight, flexible and inexpensive to produce which integrates easily with any pet leash. The present invention can moved to any point on the leash in a manner that is convenient, thereby minimizing interference with the activities of the owner and the pet.
The present invention provides a carrying case which is simply integrated with and removed from any pet leash, at any location on the leash, which has the ability to accommodate several items such as personal belongings of the pet owner and pet as well as providing a replenishable, ready source of disposable pet waste retrieval bags and the ability to carry "full" bags after clean up.